nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren (Hero!AU)
|gender=Male |height=5' 9" (1.75m) |weight=150 lbs (68 kg) |eyes=Dark brown |hair=Dark brown |place_of_birth=New York City, New York |face=Avan Jogia}} Pathfinder is the planner of Team Justice as well as the smartest member. History Darren Murphy was born to Carlisle and Marilee Murphy in New York City. As a boy, Murphy would often play with his older sisters, them often dressing him up in cute dresses. Becoming Pathfinder Currently unknown. Later life Darren eventually marries his longtime boyfriend Damon Archibald after Damon have proposed to him several times, and failed, before Darren at last agreed to marry him, mostly for the benefits. They never had much of a real marriage ceremony, but filed all the proper papers and exchanged weddings rings. The two of them then enjoyed the married life with a short honeymoon that were interrupted by supervillains attacking innocent people, and doted on their baby nephew, James. Darren, however, deeply desired and longed for a child of his own, while Damon were more hesitant. Turning parents Shortly afterwards, during one of Team Justice's missions to take down they found their way into his secret headquarters where a big battle between the two sides takes place. During a break in the fighting, Pathfinder sees something on the monitor in his goggles and becomes curious. He wanders off alone towards the signature before any of the others manages to stop him. However, as the others reach him, Pathfinder now returns, holding a small bundle in his arms. Pathfinder looks with a soft smile and almost enraptured gaze down into the bundle, and to where small, chubby hands reaches out and hugs his fingers. Pathfinder tells the others that he had found the baby lying on the ground besides a dead couple that he assumed were the baby's parents who had been caught in the crossfire, making the baby an orphan and completely defenseless. As a result of this, Pathfinder refuses to give up the baby and after the fight starts up again he tells the other to do it without him as he won't risk the safety of the little girl. Pathfinder, however, doesn't get far as gets a look at the bundle safely tucked in Pathfinder's arms and lets out an angry growl and tries to attack and kill the child. Pathfinder instinctively turns his back on the oncoming attack to protect her with his own body, but the villain is thankfully stopped by the others in Team Justice before the villain can do anything. starstruck.]] As the team later questions in custody about his motives, it turns out that that the dead woman was the villain's wife and the man lying next to her had been her personal bodyguard, whom she had had an affair. The pair it seemed had not been fatalities in any crossfire but deliberately killed by himself in a fit of rage when he had found out about the two when they tried to escape together in all the commotion. By this he were convinced that the baby weren't his anymore, but instead the deceiving bodyguard's, and had thought she had died with the couple. With the child's mother dead and her father sent to jail on multiple charges, the murder of the baby's mother and potential father one of them, the baby were suddenly an orphan with no relatives that could be contacted and no place to go but an orphanage. Darren had however become completely smitten by the little bundle of joy and refused to give her away, and seeing the complete resolution in his face about it Damon couldn't really do more than agree on adopting the little girl, taking her home and introducing the new member to their family and rest of the world, as her new parents. Family life Over the years they turn uncles for a second and third time as their nephew Nate and niece Roxanne are born a few years apart. A second addition .]] As the Team are on a mission in the Philippines they stumble upon a small street kid, looking no older than four or five years old. The members quickly grew attached to the little boy, Darren especially so and refuses to give him away when he hears about the condition that the boy has learned to live in. The boy himself didn't knew their language making communication between them difficult, but Commander, being an natural polyglot, knew his and could translate between them. As the team learns that the boy has no name neither one of the superheroes takes this lightly, and are really shaken by the news. Darren are completely shocked and slowly turns to look down at the small boy, eyes glistening, and sinks to his knees in the dirt and holds his arms towards the boy. The boy hesitates at first but then slowly walks forward and lets Darren embrace him. After that the small boy refuses to let go of Darren and clings to him almost desperately. Seeing how the boy acted and how utterly devoted Darren had become of the boy there were no questions about the boy not returning with the team back to the States, Damon resigned to his husband's decision agreed that the boy should be taken in by them to be discretely, and illegally, adopted. Darren himself couldn't care less of proper procedures in these cases normally but just 'has' to take the boy home and couldn't even bear the idea of leaving him there. Taking the team's own plane helped them getting the boy out without the normal procedures and coming back to the States. Once back home their team leader Johnny used his police force connections and signed the small Philippines boy into the States discretely, and also forged adoption papers, turning him successfully into Devin Carlisle Archibald-Murphy, adopted son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald. A family in shambles Ultimately, the decision of illegally adopting their son and the unlawful action of it, came back and ended horrible with them in big authorial trouble. Considering the adoption was faked and Devin were taken into the country illegally they were, when the authority figured it out a few months later and caught them, deprived of the boy to the whole family's horror. It happened during an afternoon when both Archibald families are gathered at Damon and Darren's to celebrate Devin's first full day in school. There's a knock on the door and when Darren answers it, it's the social services there to retrieve the boy and take him into a foster home. Darren tries to argue with them but becomes somewhat hysterical and nonsensical in his speech. While Damon tries to calm the increasingly more hysterical Darren, Justus angrily questions the people what the meaning of this is. Meanwhile, Justus' wife Angie tries to calm the children but their daughter Sam are anything but calm and demands just as highly as Justus to know what's going on. The house is anything but calm at this point as crying and angry voices is sounding all around, and only increased when one of the Child Services officers pick up little Devin and starts carrying him away. Darren desperately tries to rip past them to get to the confused boy who turns in the strange man's grip and while crying reaches after his parents and Damon's nephews James and Nate are forced to physically hold Sam back while she angrily yells at them to keep away from her brother. The time during the investigation and sorting out the spectacle is a horrendous time for the entire family. Neither one of them is allowed to see Devin at his foster home, a place he spent three months at. The reunion of the family members is however beautiful and moving when everything is finally sorted out and Devin is allowed back to his parents and sister, making him an legally adopted son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald and an official part of their family. Appearance Murphy sports the typical high cheekbones typical to his heritage and the proud, hawk-like nose. Murphy is slim but with broad shoulders for his stature, built more for agility rather than raw strength. Murphy is 5 ft 9 in (1.75m) and weighs about 149.5 lbs (68kg). He has shoulder length, dark brown hair, that he usually wears up in a bun. His eyes are dark brown and his skin the naturally tanned copper color of Native Americans. Powers and Abilities Powers * Mind and mood altering pheromones: He can control others mind but usually use it to seduce or implant feelings toward himself or others. * Superhuman tracking: Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Pathfinder has an incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed. His analytic powers are impressive. * Tactical Analysis: Pathfinder is often recalled as the analyzing guy in Team Justice who uses his brain more than his powers. He's able to strategize and develop complex plans of actions even in the middle of fights. * Expert tracker and hunter: Even without the aid of his superhuman senses he's very good at tracking and hunting. * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant Strength Level Pathfinder possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. He can lift at least twice his own body weight and can therefore press lift around 300 lbs. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment *'Pathfinder Suit': Pathfinder's current suit was built by Pathfinder himself and specifically designed for his abilities and usage. It appears to be colored for dark camouflage in order to utilize Pathfinder's mastery of stealth and are in the colors of black with blue details. The suit is lighter protected than his fellow team members due to his main role of strategist and technical support than offensive fighting, but it is still made out of hard and soft Kevlar to allow Pathfinder complete mobility and protection against advanced weaponry. His suit is comprised of specially armored black tunic with short sleeves, with black pants as well as wrist gauntlets with different features. His left has direct link to his holographic computer, and his right has the ability to release a charge of electricity in defense. Both the boots and gauntlets contain compartments for equipment storage as well as the belt he wears around his waist. He also wears black gloves and black boots, both are not attached to the full body uniform. Finally, he wears a black mask on the lower half of his face and goggles out of blue ballistic glass to cover his eyes. **'Goggles': Pathfinder's goggles are his defining piece of the outfit. The goggles have an advanced computer system located in them, as well as numerous other sophisticated technologies. It has an infrared viewer and auditory senses, while also possesses night-vision, heat sensors, security systems and built-in radio transmitter/receiver that connects Pathfinder with Team Justice, as well as other superheroes in certain iterations. The goggles also contain a "detective mode", which allows Pathfinder to use forensic and ultraviolet scanners to better examine crime scenes evidence. The identity of a hero is something pertinent to be kept a secret. For this Darren has designed a defensive capability that protects it. In the case that he would be knocked unconscious, his suit can kick in its defensive system that keeps his goggles from being removed by means of an electric shock. Requiring no activation, the sophisticated technology will electrify anyone who comes in contact with it. **'Holographic Computer': Pathfinder has a holographic computer interface and hacking cable attached to his goggles and left gauntlet which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allowed him complete access through his advanced hacking programs. Transportation Family Tree The family tree of the Murphy family. Notes * Pathfinder's first power, superhuman tracking, manifested when he was very young, although no one knew it was a power and instead only assumed Murphy was very good at finding things. * Pathfinder's second power of mind and mood altering pheromones came as Murphy hit puberty, at 14 years old, giving the already awkward period a whole other meaning of self-restraint to the teenager. Trivia * Murphy is the only son and youngest child of his parents. * Murphy is closest to his youngest sister, Ellie, as they are closest in age. * Murphy's father has English ancestry. * Murphy grew up in the house next door to the Archibald twins, Justus and Damon. * Murphy's caller ID on his husband's phone is "Hubby DareBear". Etymology * Darren is an Irish name, with an uncertain meaning but is believed to mean either "gift" or "dearly beloved" in Irish Gaelic. * Takoda is a Sioux name derived from Dakota, meaning "friends" or "allies", often also believed to mean "friend to everyone". * Murphy is a Irish surname, meaning "descendent of Murcadh", the word meaning sea warrior in Irish Gaelic. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Team Justice members Category:Native American Category:Metahuman